RoDestruct/Finally, A Battle Royal
<< Part 2 of Event 10 Damn... it's today's the day... I really don't wanna get up now. I feel so warm, so settled... "TY! GET UP!!" A voice blast through my ears. My eyes open quick and I hop out of bed. It's still night. I look forward. Ellie? "Yes Ellie?" I quickly respond. "I... I heard you're going to attack Link today..." She utters. "Oh? So you did now? Well, that's pretty true. I'm hoping to stop the rest of the fighting and end this war. End it for everybody." I reply. "Ty, what do you gain by winning this war? I mean, what is your purpose for fighting this war? I heard in the past, you... you did it out of hate. But for what?" She ask. "I did it for my mother. They rejected her so long as a rightful god, even exiled her. But things have changed now. I can't honestly say I know what I'm fighting for Ellie. I don't know if it's for a right cause or the right thing... or for pure bloodshed or boredom. All I know is that, when this is over, I'll get the answers I need and stop with so many lives being lost." I answer. "What made you change Ty? What made you go from wanting to annihilate everything that could breathe to stopping lives from being lost?" She ask once more. I don't know how to answer this one. I walk out to my balcony and she follows. I stare straight out to the sky. "I changed for someone. Who? I couldn't answer that." I turned to look at her. She sat there with childish eyes sparkling, trying to ponder who could it be for me. I chuckle. "Come Ellie, lets go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow." I say leading her to my room. "We?" She ask. "Everyone's gonna be involved in this." I answer. I hop in bed and she's very unsure to join or not. I take her hand, pull her on and she laughs as I smile. We try to actually sleep but can't seem to. So we instead stay up talking. Day begins to break and I can see she's tired because she lays her head down. I let there be silence... she begins to snore. It's time. If Only Life Could Exist... "Okay, Septro, Stallord, Cassy.... Where's Fonso?" I ask. "He's been gone for a month training more troops on the ground. "Damn! Okay, we need someone else, and we need them fast. Who else can help us fight these four?" I ask. "Ty, don't worry! It'll be fine. Okay? Now, I've set up a plan." Cassy assures. "This what we're gonna do. Ty, you're going to show up first. Battle the four for a while and then we'll come in. But don't use to much. Let them have their way with you for awhile. When we strike, they'll be too tired to fight. You can easily end Link then." She says. "Oh one more important thing we need to know, to kill Link, we must kill Zelda first. He weakens for a unknown reason. I know for a fact if we kill Zelda a certain way, she can't be resurrected. But that's not your concern. You need to hold down Selene and Link. Cassy and I can finish with Zelda, Septro can take Wesely." Stallord adds in. "Annnnnd, if any funny business from the sides goes on, I got our boys in the air ready will." Septro also assures. "I suppose this can work. Mmm.... Okay then. Let's go." I say. We get up, push in our chairs and exit the meeting room. We head down to streets, everyone cheering and screaming for us to this war. I plan to give them just that. I summon forth Blaze and we all hop. It's time. ...Then Maybe Time Could Drift The sun has just finished setting. I can see them all very closely waiting for Ellie. My count five seconds left. This hold field here is going to get intense and rough. I hope I can manage to come back in one piece... who am I kidding? Let's fucking destroy. I start quick. I use Freeze and run laps around them ,from behind the trees I'm so lucky to have been here, throwing out Orbitals. I stop behind them at let everything resume. The Orbitals slam in to them. I then use Destruct to spread them out. "Ty!" Link says as he hops to his feet. I chuckle. "Let's finish this." Link charges at me with his sword in his hand. The others are scrambling to there feet. I materialize mine in my hand. He prepares a swing yet I sit there like nothing. I quickly use Freeze. Its like I can use instantly as I command. I walk right behind and release. He swings at nothing. While he's confused, I sense that Wesley is coming at me for a swing so I back flip over him quickly. I twirl in the air to face Zelda. I can hear that Wesley crashed into Link. Zelda draws her sword. I slash quickly but my blade meets Selene's. I pull back and jab at her. She drops down and spins at my leg. I front flip over her and her swipe to avoid. I'm now behind Zelda. I use Freeze to place myself in the middle of Link and Wesley. They notice I'm there and both hack. I spin quick to block both. Out of nowhere a arrow hits my chest. Zelda's ready to fight me as well. Link kicks my chest to kick the arrow in deeper. I grab his leg quick pull it tight and throw him at a tree. The tree breaks in half. Wesley slashes quick but I manage to get a Pulse in to block him back. Selene charges in as Wesley begins to hack. I back flip away and throw two Orbitals out. Sadly, Link is behind me ready to strike. He takes a quick jab yet I some how avoid. But because I'm to open, he slices my rib with a twirl. I roll back to my feet. I ready my self for as I look I up, I'm cornered. "Grr... It's time to make this fight interesting. Make it even!" I shout out. Suddenly Cassy, Stallord and Septro charge at them. The Big Fight No One Wanted To Try Septro's blade slashes right into Wesley's. Stallord tackles right into Zelda. Cassy launches what I would believe to be Orbitals at Selene. Link and I are not even truly paying attention. Our eyes are focused on each other. We slam at each other quick. I slash left yet he blocks quick. I try to spin around to swipe the right, his blade denied it. I begin slashing left and right only to be denied yet again. He tries the same and the same happens to him, denied. I with out any warning use Destruct. Everyone flies in all directions. We all hop to our feet and charge to the center where everyone collides and attacks. I slash at my left and hit Selene's sword. Yet she gets tackled by Stallord. I barely notice that Zelda is beginning a attack so use Pulse and send her back into Cassy who was starting her own Pulse at Wesley. Wesley looks at me and we begin a quick sword battle, same old left and right slashes. Link then joins in. Septro then takes Link off my shoulder and allows me and Wesley to continue. I attempt to swipe quick yet he front flips over me. He's Septro's problem now. This battle is getting to crowded. I look for Link and stare at him. He notices quickly. I look back behind me and charge to the mountain in the back scenery. Link quickly follows. Part 4 of Event 10>>